Jadis (The Walking Dead)
Jadis, originally born as Anne, is a fictional character of The Walking Dead franchise who appeared as a recurring antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead, serving as a supporting antagonist in the second half of Season 7 and in the first half of Season 8 before becoming an anti-hero in the second half of Season 8 and the first half of Season 9. She is the leader of The Scavengers who had seemingly teamed up with the series' protagonist Rick Grimes and his faction to aid them in their inevitable conflict against Negan and his own faction, The Saviors; however, in the Season 7 finale, Jadis and the Scavengers betrayed Rick when they were revealed to have joined forces with Negan against him. History Season 7 Its residents (the Scavengers) surround Rick’s group. Rick speaks to a woman that if the survivors are killed, the Saviors will be deprived of their tribute, and come looking for what’s theirs. He asks for her help in fighting the Saviors, but she refuses. Rick lands in a pit and he’s attacked by a walker covered in spiked armor. He struggles against the walker, piercing his hand and leg on its armor. He dislodges a pile of trash onto the walker, then stabs it with a shard of glass, decapitating it. Jadis throws him some rope. Rick’s group delivers 63 guns to Jadis. Rosita bristles when Jadis says she needs twice as many guns. Rick insists on keeping 20 guns to help them in their search for more. Jadis agrees. Jadis leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Rick attempts to make another deal with Jadis, but she grazes him in the side and forces him down off the platform. Negan swiftly bargains her down to ten. The fight is hectic, and numerous Saviors and Scavengers are gunned down. Jadis and the Scavengers release smoke bombs and escape in the haze, scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot - fleeing the battle. Season 8 Rick returns to the Junkyard and offers Jadis and her group the chance to allegiances, showing her several Polaroids taken that depict various victories over the Saviors. He threatens to destroy her and the Scavengers if she doesn't join them. Jadis, however still refuses the offer and takes Rick as prisoner, binding him naked in the container that she marks with an A. After Rick sits in the dark container, Jadis stands outside with a camera. He informs her that his proposed deal still stands. She begins taking pictures of Rick's nude body at different angles. When questioned, she responds that she intends to use the photos as references for a sculpture she plans to create of him, before the container doors are shut again. Rick is forced to his knees, before Jadis and another scavenger present a lightly armored walker as their method to execution. Rick fights off the two Scavengers with the rod used to hold the walker. He then fights off Jadis, who makes several attempts to shoot him, before holding her on the ground in front of the walker's head. The Scavengers surround Rick and he says that he will leave the Junkyard regardless. Jadis silently orders her people to stand down. She allies herself with Rick once more, and they quietly argue over what they will receive after the war before they reach the agreement. Rick leads Jadis and the Scavengers to the outer perimeter of the Sanctuary, where he sees an abandoned garbage truck and no walkers in sight, alarming him. Jadis and the Scavengers join Rick in checking out the Sanctuary with Jadis commenting that what they see is nothing like the picture Rick showed them. They realize the Saviors are now out when the Saviors open fire to the group, pinning down Rick. Rather than help them, Jadis and the Scavengers flee in their trucks, leaving Rick to be rescued by Carol and Jerry. In retaliation for the betrayal of the Scavengers, Negan sends Simon to kill to demand an apology and execute one of the Scavengers. Simon additionally demands all of their guns and ammunition which Jadis reluctantly gives up. Simon asks after the origins of the Junkyard, which Jadis insists has always just been a dump. In an attempt to gain an apology, Simon murders Brion and Tamiel in front of Jadis, enraging her to the point that she attacks Simon. Simon orders the Scavengers massacred. Later, when Rick and Michonne arrive, they find the Scavengers all zombified aside from Jadis who alone survives. Jadis, dressed in a white nightgown and speaking in full sentences for once, explains what happens to the Scavengers and her and her people's history. As Rick and Michonne fight their way out, Jadis begs them to come with them but Rick refuses and escaping. Alone, Jadis climbs a hill with a grinder on it and uses a metal pole to draw the zombified Scavengers up the hill. Once they reach the top, the Scavengers enter the grinder and are mushed with Jadis watching as everyone she cares about is crushed into pulp. Once the dead Scavengers are disposed of, Jadis opens a box of long-life applesauce and begins eating from a can, completely alone. After the fight with Rick, Negan awakens in a vehicle with Jadis, now in a regular outfit, pointing a gun to his head. She gets annoyed with Negan's "well shit" and pistol-whips him with a command of "shut up". A flashback of Simon's massacre of the Scavengers reveals how Jadis fakes her death by playing possum and escapes unscathed. While Gary notices her apparently dead body, he remarks that she shouldn't have played and spits on her body while Jadis lies motionless. Lying in wait for some time, Jadis gets up and removes her worn and bloodied clothing. In the present, Jadis is living in her quarters, While constantly keeps watch in time, she is crying, packing her possessions and eventually takes Lucille with her to attend to her prisoner Negan. Later, she prepares to burn Lucille in full view of Negan to psychologically hurt him, not knowing that Simon was going against his orders and has her people killed instead of Jadis. While leaving for a brief moment, a tied-up Negan manages to hold his gun, a lit flare and some photos of the Scavengers. When she returns Negan fires a warning shot to an unsuspecting Jadis. Threatening to mutually destroy each other sentimental possessions if she continues her course of action, Negan demands they negotiate. Jadis charges at Negan to disarm the flare threatening her photos. Suddenly, an unidentified helicopter arrives, prompting Jadis to rush another flare in an attempt to hail the vehicle. Unsuccessful to gain the helicopters attention and flies away, she turns the flare to Lucille. Negan pleads for her to spare the bat, and, eventually convincing her that he had not ordered her people dead, swears to make amends for the actions of Simon against the Scavengers. Jadis relents and drops to her knees crying. Afterwards, Jadis reclines while being approached by a released Negan who offers her to come with him to start a new life. Jadis declines and then the duo part on peaceful terms. Jadis goes to her room and lies in bed. After the war is over, Jadis is visited by Morgan who extends the invitation for her to join Alexandria so she won't have to be alone. Jadis accepts the offer and introduces herself as her real name "Anne" rather than Jadis to Morgan as she had previously known. She is surprised that Morgan chooses to stay in the Junkyard alone, but accepts his decision and leaves. Season 9 TBA Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Affably Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:On & Off Category:Cult Leaders Category:Image Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Warlords Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Nihilists Category:Opportunists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Redeemed